1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for applying a certificate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for applying a certificate through a short message service.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the electronic identification IC card is the identification card in the internet. As the internet becomes more popular than ever, the user can handle or transmit the personal data and conduct the business activity through the internet. However, it is not easy to confirm the individual identity on the internet. Furthermore, the data transmitted through the internet is not absolutely safe. Therefore, most of the government offices and the organizations require users to conduct the personal affairs in person.
In order to improve the safety and convenience for the user to handle personal data through the internet, the certificate is developed. The certificate is an electronic signature and electronic password approved by both the user and the information exchanger of the user. The user can use the electronic signature to encrypt the date transmitted on the internet without being anxious about that the transmitted data is intercepted by others. After the certificate is issued, conducting the personal data, transmitting private information and proceeding business activities can be all done through the internet without attending different departments in person.
Generally, in the process for applying the certificate, the user needs to provide personal identification document such as identification card and attends the administration department in person. Sometimes, the user even needs to show more than two photo IDs to apply for the certificate. Taking the applying procedure for the natural person certificate of the Republic of China as an example, the applicant shall go to the his/her residential register office to apply for the certificate in person. Nevertheless, this kind of procedure is complex and inconvenient.